


Mutual destruction

by RainyMonday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hate Sex, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Throne Sex, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: “Scared you could still lose this battle? That I could get what I want?”, Hux teases and it’s probably the wrong thing to say but he doesn’t care anymore. He wants this to get bloody and messy and he wants to be able to claw and hate with all he’s got. Ren has to see it in his mind because only seconds later the knight’s angry lips cover his mouth and the kiss is entirely painful and yet the best they've had so far.Part of the kylux valentine's day Exchange 2018





	Mutual destruction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I wrote for the kylux valentine's day exchange 2018. I've never participated in something like this so I've no idea what I had to do and I just hope I've done it somewhat right...
> 
> Edit: I didn't really sign up. Long story short: This is a gift to everyone now! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Anyways: I've never expected to ever write Star Wars Fanfiction and here I am because after watching The Last Jedi I fell head over heels for Kylux.  
> This is not exactly romantic, but in some very weird sense it is (hate can be romantic, can't it?)  
> Enjoy!

“I want you to reconsider my promotion”, Hux demands as soon as they are alone.  
Ren looks at him, hate clearly showing on his face and raises his eyebrows.  
“What makes you think I would do that?”, he asks and his voice is meant to be condescending. He has no idea that Hux has heard people talking like this for the greater part of his life and that it doesn’t affect him anymore.

When he speaks, his voice is as sharp as a blade cutting through the air: “We both know I should have been promoted to a Grand Marshal cycles ago”, he states and his eyes are venom, “and both of us are aware of why that didn’t happen.”

He scans Ren’s face for reactions and as expected he looks everything but pleased.  
“You seem to forget your position”, Ren growls and Hux really wants to laugh but he holds it back. He has to wait because right now in matter of strength, Ren is more powerful than him, but he is no match to his mind and if it came worst to the worst, no match to the combined power of his troops who stood loyal behind him. He had considered overthrowing Ren or shooting him on Crait but then it would have only strengthened their enemies and destroying them was his primary goal.

“I’ll make you an offer”, Hux smirks and loves how it irritates Ren. Admittingly, it must be irritating to see a man smile who barely did and had done so the last time while planets burnt to ashes.  
“If you promote me, you get what you have always wanted. I know you did. I’m not a fool. Everybody could see you staring”, he says while his eyes stay fixed on the other. He can see how Ren’s hands clench into fists and how he sulks in air. He knows that he Ren will be unable to say no because he had indeed seen how Ren looked at him. There is no way Hux has miscalculated that.  
“I could go on about this but that won’t be necessary, will it?”, Ren is shaking by now, trembling even thought he tries to conceal it. Hux sees how he is fighting himself, how Ren struggles to find a response to this. Yet, Hux knows that he has won because Ren is not one to control his own temper and emotions. He wants Hux, then general has seen it, and Ren won’t have the strength to say no.

“Very well, Grand Marshall”, Ren snarls and his eyes seem to split Hux’s skull in half, “if you can live with the fact that you achieved your promotion by selling your body”  
The words are meant to hurt but Hux barely barks out the laugh he has been holding for some time now.  
“I achieved my promotion by finding and using the weakness of my opponent, by manipulating him into doing what I want. The rest”, he inches closer and sees how Ren is torn between reaching for him and smashing him against the wall, “simply is my choice of weapon”  
He grins once again as he is standing in front of Ren and feels incredible powerful in this moment, more powerful than the knight could ever be. Ren is barely able to hold his composure. His knuckles must have turned completely white by now so hard have his fists been clenched. Hux feels the force radiating off of Ren in hot, angry waves and he sees the anger and the want in the other’s eyes. It’s as he has expected it to be, and yet different.

Hux had thought about it again and again. He had considered using what laid in the knight’s eyes and it had become only a matter of time. A way to control the powerful Knight of Ren and now a way to manipulate the new Supreme Leader. It’s like a gift, ready to be unwrapped and Ren has no idea how openly he had offered it.  
Hux smiles and brings his lips to Ren’s ear, knowing that his hot breath brushes over the other’s skin now. A lure, that’s what it is. And if anything works, a trap too.  
“Now, Supreme Leader”, he spits the title out like an insult, “how do you want me?”

Ren’s whole body tenses and his fists are visibly shaking now. His eyes are incredibly dark and Hux can read nothing from them. He hates not knowing things and he hates the unpredictable.  
In spite of all the calculations and considerations Hux has made, he has to admit that he is nervous. Not nervous enough to abandon the plan, not nervous enough to be scared. It was the look on Ren’s face that makes his body shiver the slightest bit because exactly as he had figured out Ren’s weakness, Ren knows his. And Hux is sure that the knight has every intention of using it against him.  
“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into”, Ren cuts through the long silence and his voice isn’t shaking anymore. There’s determination in it, hate, something unpredictable. Hux feels how fingers settle around his chin forcing him to look directly at Ren, in those cold, dark eyes. They seem to consume him until he manages to break whatever curse Ren had chased on him.  
“How do you think it will feel?”, Ren asks and his lips curl into a mean smile. Hux has no idea what he is talking about but he has a bad feeling about this. He’s not the only one whose smile can be terrifying.  
“How will what feel?”, he inquires and sounds weaker than he has hoped.  
“Breaking you. Tearing you apart. Showing you what a mistake you’ve made”, Ren answers and his voice is low and dark, vibrating through Hux’s bones as Ren’s lips brush over his like a threat.

It’s the single most frightening moment in his life because everything that happens now is his own fault. Hux takes a deep breath and calms himself. He focuses on all the advantages for him and his career if Ren falls for this trap.  
Still, he feels like none of this will go as smoothly as he thought it would.

Ren shoves him towards the throne with a violent push and Hux almost stumbles but catches himself in the last moment. He wants to remain in control but it is almost impossible. He tries to steady his breath but there is so much heat and thick air radiating from Ren that it’s hard to breathe at all. He looks at the knight and sees how dark his eyes are, how angry and hungry. It’s probably the worst combination possible but Hux knows that he wants this promotion and that he offered this deal because he knew he could take whatever came from it. He bears himself and steps closer again, forcing a cruel smile on his lips.

“What now, Supreme Leader?”, again, the title is nothing more than a mockery and Ren growls at it and is faster at him than it should be possible.  
It takes Hux off guard when Ren smashes their mouths together, biting at his lips until there is the clear metallic taste of blood on his tongue. Hands hold his hips so fierce he can already feel the bruises forming, a new layer of marked skin. Ren must know because he looks incredibly pleased when Hux yelps as the grip tightens again and it feels like he might be torn in half. It is hot and confusing and still it’s how he chose to fight because somehow, they can be equals in this. He answers the kiss and turns it into a battle After all, it’s just another war he has to win.  
Ren makes an angry sound and one hand settles in Hux’ hair, painfully pulling his head back to expose his throat. Hux feels incredibly vulnerable but buries the feeling beneath anger and hate and a furious glare for Ren. The traces of the bruises Ren had left on him earlier, fading hand-shaped marks of blue and dark purple, can still be seen. Ren looks at them and his lips curl into a satisfied sneer. For a long, painful moment Hux can feel Ren savaging through his mind, looking for this specific memory of pain and humiliation, but Hux manages to shut him out before he is able to find it. In response, Ren’s grip in Hux’s hair becomes clearly painful as the knight leans in, taking advantage of his height. Ren sees the anger and humiliation on Hux’s face and the general knows that this is what Ren had searched for seconds before. He feels fingers trailing over the bruises, rough and without any gentleness, admiring the shades of blue and red like a fascinating picture. It hurts. Hux remains stoic, only his eyes glare.  
“You are either very stubborn or especially brave for not being scared”, Ren snarls and his hot breath is too close to Hux’s skin.  
“You think you can get an advantage out of this somehow”, there’s a harsh laugh, utterly degrading and without any humor, “but that’s nothing more than an illusion”  
Hux inhales deeply and wants to say something, but the curious fingers on his skin suddenly settle around his throat and he stiffens. He hates this feeling because it reminds him of how powerless he can be. It’s the first time actual hands are around his throat and he fights hard not to panic. It’s a demonstration of power, meant to frighten him. He is stronger than that. He burns his eyes into Ren, hoping he would burn alive at some point. His voice is rough when he forces words out despite the pressure and pain.  
“You were the one who fell for this”, he hisses and swallowing is as painful as the first time he had been chocked like that. He bans the memory from his mind because it makes him weak. He can’t afford that now.  
“Maybe. But even on your chosen battle ground you can’t win. All the odds are on my side”, Ren’s fingers around his throat squeeze and the air is pushed out of Hux’s lungs while hungry lips settle on his and this time there is nothing he can do to fight.  
Ren simply takes this kiss from him, biting his lips bloody. Against his will Hux’s body starts to shiver and he senses cruel satisfaction in the way Ren deepens the kiss. The lack of breath makes the general drowsy and he wants to inhale desperately while Ren takes all the pain and humiliation he had longed for earlier.  
It lasts long enough for Hux’s vision to get black edges and then just before he is about to faint, Ren retreats and there’s air again and a singing pain around his neck accompanied by a new set of bruises. He snarls and forces Ren’s hand out of his hair. A lost battle is not a lost war.  
He forces himself upright again and instead of retreating or being scared, he’s at Ren only seconds later, pushing him against the cold metal of the throne, his hands clawing at the other’s back, seeking revenge for the stolen kiss.  
“Don’t forget your place in this”, Ren reminds Hux, his voice is calm and cold and yet Hux can see the bulk in his trousers and feels the heat all over the room. It’s a weak attempt to soothe him, to stay in control. Clearly, it is lost on Hux. He knows that this is his chance and tries to push away the embarrassment because it’s the throne room and Ren would have chosen it in order to humiliate him. Well, he had been faster than that.

He comes closer, slowly and knows that Ren wants to see him defeated, broken.  
Instead, he leans down, his eyes locking with Ren’s and there is as much hate and desire in them as in his own. He pushes Ren’s legs apart to settle on his lap. Obviously, he doesn’t want to do it this way but he has to because otherwise Ren would force him and that would have meant another victory for the knight. So, when Hux leans in, his lips caressing the skin of Ren’s neck, it’s his own little victory.  
He feels a smile creeping on his face and accepts it as he settles in Ren’s lap, intentionally causing friction between their bodies. He senses Ren’s chock growing and everything works like he wanted it. He uses Ren’s surprise to his advantage and his teeth leave own marks on the knight’s skin. It’s satisfying, even more so as his hands work on unfastening the black robe Ren is wearing. He likes being the one in control and still knows that it won’t work like this.

Hands are settling on his hips again, painfully reminding him of his position in this. They’re both on the edge and as well as Hux is aware of Ren’s hard on he’s aware of his own. He is pulled forward and strong hands rip the greatcoat from his shoulders, tossing it away. He feels smaller without it but knows it’s only a coat and as the hands are gone from his hips, he rolls them and hums contently when a groan slips from Ren’s mouth. He is punished for it when teeth sink into the curve between his neck and shoulder and he yelps in pain. Ren looks at him furious.  
“This is going my way”, the knight hisses and one of his hands is back on the general’s hip, daring him to move. The other hand pulls him in and within seconds, his jacket is torn from his shoulders like another line of defense falling. Invisible hands are caressing the now freed skin. They are everywhere and Hux has to inhale deeply to bite back a moan. His body is shuddering and there is so much need in his gut. He tries to regain control and Ren watches him struggle, smiling and knowing how much chaos he causes with those invisible hands and real lips.  
It’s too much and Hux can’t focus on what’s happening despite the fact that pain and pleasure are mixing way too fast. Then, Ren stills him again. There’s cold air brushing against his skin and he realizes that his shirt is gone too. He glares and growls and his fingers sink in the fabric of Ren’s robe again, forcing it down the other’s shoulders, exposing skin for him to touch and to mark. Hands cup his ass and he responds by pressing his body against Ren’s erection, feeling it twitching underneath him.  
“So desperate?”, he bits out and wants to hurt. He presses down with one hand and Ren is unable to hold back the greedy moan. Hux takes that as a yes.  
“I knew you wanted me”, he goes on, teasing while his fingers palm Ren through his trousers, “but I never thought you’d be this desperate”  
It’s enough for Ren to smack Hux’ hand away. There’s pressure around his neck, a silent constant threat, then his body his lifted so Ren can yank his pants down in one motion, pulling the underwear right with it. Cool air hits Hux and he has to sulk in air.  
“I’m not the one desperate here”, Ren’s breath his ragged but his voice is poison and his fingers curl around Hux’s painfully hard chock, a mean twist on his lips, “you must really enjoy this”  
Hux glares but can do nothing about it. Fingers wander along the curve of his back and make him shudder while Ren’s other hand is forcing his legs open, putting him on full display for everybody who could enter the room. He is spread open for Ren and he is painfully aware of it, especially when fingers start brushing against his ass. Hux realizes that they’re only getting started.

There’s nothing gentle about the preparation. It’s not for his own benefit, Hux knows, it’s merely for Ren to enjoy the view, to humiliate him. It is embarrassing and he can feel his cheeks burning. Ren keeps him close, one hand cupping his ass, the other busy with stretching him.  
The first finger enters without any warning and he bites back a sound of surprise and discomfort. There’s no time to get used to the feeling and when the second finger enters all the way in a painfully slow movement, he has bitten his lip bloody again. He tries to look away but Ren forces his head back and keeps studying his face. That’s probably the worst about it and he tries not to squirm under Ren’s gaze. The two fingers inside of him keep working him open, not gentle but slow and it’s only a different form of torture. He hisses because it feels cold and his body his torn between running away and pressing in closer. He does the latter only to see how Ren loses his control again. He smirks and his hips press back another time, his lips forming a very prominent moan only to tease Ren further. Hands force his hips to still once again and settle over the already red spots. Hux will be able to see those marks for days to come.  
“What are you waiting for?”, Hux asks and his voice is sharp and his body his weapon. Ren looks like he might kill him but Hux knows he won’t.  
“Scared you could still lose this battle? That I could get what I want?”, he teases and it’s probably the wrong thing to say but Hux doesn’t care anymore. He wants this to get bloody and messy and he wants to be able to claw and hate with all he’s got. Ren has to see it in his mind because there’s a shudder running over his body and then the knight’s angry lips cover his mouth and the kiss is entirely painful and yet the best they had so far.  
The fingers leave Hux with an audible pop and he knows what comes next and tries to prepare himself. His ass cheeks are spread and again he hisses because of the cold air. He wants to close his eyes but Ren forces him to look without even touching him. He’s lifted and feels entirely exposed and powerless for just a moment. Then Hux’s feelings explode around him because he’s being filled and it feels like being pierced open. It’s meant to hurt and Hux sees how Ren is reading all the pain from his face, watching as he tries to hold back his moans and then at some point can’t. He inhales and his whole body his shaking while he’s held down and Ren watches, a satisfied smirk on his face. Hux wants to beat it away.  
He bites back a whimper when he’s fully seated instead of taking his time, he moves. Not as much as he wanted, but enough to declare war, to challenge, enough to destroy whatever plan Ren had in mind. In expectation of what is to come, he holds onto Ren’s shoulders hard, steadying himself.  
Each thrust is deep and violent and makes his whole body tense and his chock stiffen. He is torn between hating and loving it and between the pain and pleasure that radiate through his body.  
His fingers dig into Ren’s skin and by now he has left his fare share of marks on the other. It feels satisfying while he is trying to keep himself together, while his lips battle Ren’s again and their bodies are set on fire. There is so much heat, so much wild thoughts coming from him and Ren that he was unable to tell them apart at some point.  
He wants to hurt Ren and Ren wants to hurt him. There is no beauty in this and Hux is glad about it because he hadn’t been made for softness. By now both their lips are bloody, their bodies aching. It is a balance of power and mutual destruction. He knows and can do nothing about it. They are bound to hate each other, to despise what the other does and yet they need each other in some crooked way.  
Hux’s breath becomes more ragged and his hips are starting to move with Ren’s thrusts, snapping forward violently to take the pleasure he needs. At some point, he sees stars behind his eyes and can barely bite back a scream. He is looking at Ren and it is glorious to see him fall apart, his lips parted and his body desperate in need for him. Then Hux makes the mistake to smile in triumph because right now in this moment, they are true equals, co-dependent on each other.

Ren’s hands snap forward and force him to stop. He can see them shaking so paper-thin is the control Ren has at this moment. His eyes are utterly dark. Hux feels vulnerable again, being overpowered like this and his body aches for release and for friction. Ren is granting him none. There are invisible hands again, chocking him and that is the moment when Ren starts to move again, slow and deep and painful. He is ripping pleasure from Hux’s body once again while the general tries to breath and fails. Ren watches him struggle and his lips curl.  
“What a view”, he states, his voice so incredibly rough and deep it makes Hux’s body shudder. Paper-thin control.  
“You think you are invincible but I assure you, you are not”, his lips are soft on Hux’s and it is a cruel contrast to the deep, long thrusts and the hands squeezing his throat. Hux feels his eyes water form the lack of air and still keeps looking Ren in the eyes. He is not willing to give up. He never would.  
He can feel how Ren is clawing at his mind, looking for his thoughts, his defeat. Hux denies him the satisfaction to give in.  
“The pain”, Ren’s voice is a hot, rough whisper right next to Hux’s ear, “will remind you that I’m no one to be challenged easily”  
Hux feels goosebumps rising on his skin.  
“The next time you come to bargain you might give it a better consideration”, Ren’s voice becomes even rougher and Hux can hear the need in it even though the knight tries his best to hide it. But Hux sees and understands. Then he’s throat is freed and only the pressure remains as a constant threat.  
“Now”, Ren growls and his hips snap up in a violent and urgent way, “who’s the one in control now?”  
He obviously expects an answer because his eyes are piercing in Hux’s and each and every thrust is reminding him of that. Fingers claim his chin and turn his face upwards and it’s a gesture Hux finds condescending but he glares and fights against the force holding him down until he is able to rock his hips down hard and when he answers his lips are only millimeters away from Ren’s.

“It’s”, his voice is shaking and broken but it’s enough to make him realize that it’s true, “it’s me who is in control, always.” Despite all the power Ren has and all the troops that are technically in his command, it’s Hux who keeps hold of the reins. The realization alone is enough to push him over the edge.  
This time there is no way he can bite back the scream forming in his throat and he screams and leaves scratches on Ren’s back when he comes hard and almost painfully. Suddenly he is hyper-aware of everything happening, how there are heat and sweat on his skin, how Ren’s chock is moving inside of him and how Ren’s eyes widen and then after another particular hard thrust, he comes too and it is hot and violent.  
He feels like every part of his body his hurting and marked. His throat constricts unpleasantly when he swallows. Ren is still inside of him and he is still fully exposed. He shudders because the throne room is so cold without the heat and anger. The knight looks at him, his eyes are still dark and there’s still need in them, but it’s different. He can see that Ren has realized something too.

It’s a realization so suddenly and true, that Hux wants to deny it but can’t. It’s painful to know, to feel, that they are equals, none of them better than the other. It’s even more painful to see, that they need each other. It’s hate, Hux is aware of that, hate as clear and cold as a winter morning and as hot as a burning sun. They needed each other not to love but to hate. Hate was what had kept them going and probably what had stopped them from falling apart too.


End file.
